


Without You I’d Float Away

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Levitation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: On October 1, 1989, 43 women around the world give birth simultaneously despite not being pregnant when the day first began. One of those children was Mikey Way.





	Without You I’d Float Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> I did this for mistresskat’s birthday, but forgot to post it here so... here it be.
> 
> Since I was (and still am) firmly in The Umbrella Academy mode it’s a crossover

Some people had brothers or sisters that were unexpected, but Gerard knew that for most of them that was just an expression. For Gerard, however that was a reality. He was reminded of it every time he looked at Mikey.

He remembered the day he was born so vividly, even though he was so young at the time. He’d been out with his mother grocery shopping and then all of a sudden her belly expanded. He remembered how she cried in pain, falling doubling over before sitting on the floor, crying out for help.

When they left the store Mikey was with them.

Mikey was his miracle brother and he loved him with every fibre of his being. He also knew that he was special. Again, a lot of people would say that but they didn’t mean it, not in the way Gerard meant it. It started with little things, things that most people would miss if they weren’t paying close enough attention. Mikey’s hair would move oddly, swaying even when there was no breeze. Then Gerard caught glimpses of things floating around his brother. Just a little at first, a few millimetres above whatever surface they were on.

Later on it became more pronounced. Mikey’s glasses would float into position on his head from his bedside table, he’d have books floating in front of him as he read them. It was only when he thought he was alone at first but, later, he’d do it in front of Gerard too.

Gerard thought it was amazing. It just proved his belief that Mikey was special, that he could do this amazing thing. Even those kids from The Umbrella Academy couldn’t do anything like this. Mikey was nervous about it though, only sharing his gift with his older brother.

In his teens his powers got stronger. He started to float himself, often hovering above his or Gerard’s bed. It increased over the years, until he could lay back and float up to the ceiling. Gerard loved it, he thought his brother was the most incredible thing. It was also around this time when he realised that he loved him, more than he probably should. 

It took Mikey to make the first move, for him to shyly press their lips together one night when they were alone watching horror movies in the dark of Gerard’s basement room. It felt right, righter than anything Gerard had felt before. Their relationship progressed from their, going from kissing to touching to sucking and, eventually, fucking. Gerard knew it was sappy but he never wanted to be with anyone else, he just wanted to be with Mikey.

Eventually they left together, moving to a different state, a different city, where no one knew they were brothers. Where they could live as lovers, like they should.

“You’re my anchor.” Mikey whispered, from where he was floating, cross legged in the air beside him. Gerard smiled, his words breaking his thoughts. Mikey would occasionally come out with random sentences like that, seemingly out of nowhere. It was endearing and Gerard knew there was a thought process behind it, it was just unspoken. He waited to see if Mikey would elaborate, as he sometimes did once he realised he’d started talking part way through his thoughts. It took a few moments, but Mikey eventually spoke again.

“Sometimes I feel like I’ll just float away up into the sky and never come back, like a balloon someone has let go.” He reached over, his fingers brushing against his shoulder. “But I don’t because I have you to tether me, to hold me here.”

Gerard smiled, tilting his head to kiss at his hand. He had to admit that he worried about that, that he’d dreamed of Mikey floating outside and the wind carrying him away, never to be seen again. Gerard always tried to shake the thoughts from his head when they came to mind.

“I’m glad.” He smiled, watching as his brother floated into the space before him. He tried to think of something equally poetic to describe him, but he couldn’t come up with anything. Instead he settled on something simple, but equally true. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Mikey flushed and smiled, reaching down to stroke his hair. “You’re not so bad yourself.” His lip quirked into a smirk and Gerard could see the way his pants were tented at the crotch.

“I’m good enough that little Mikey is happy to see me.” Gerard reached up, cupping the bulge and giving it a gentle squeeze. Mikey groaned, his legs parting as he drifted closer, his crotch at the height for Gerard to suck him without moving from where he sat. “Want me to blow you?”

“Mmm.” Mikey replied, the zipper of his tight jeans descending seemingly on its own. Gerard scrambled to moved his fingers, pulling the denim open, licking his lips at the sight of Mikey’s cock laid bare before him. 

He leaned in, taking him between his parted lips, swallowing him down to the base in one quick movement. Above him Mikey moaned, head tilted back, exposing the pale curve of his neck. He looked so pretty like that, especially since Gerard could see the mark on his neck that he’d left earlier. 

Gerard hummed around Mikey’s cock, bobbing his head up and down in just the way that he knew got Mikey off. It involves a mix of squeezing his lips and humming one of Mikey’s favourite songs as he licked him in all the right places. He’d had plenty of practice over the years, learning exactly what to do to get Mikey off, how to draw things out until he was begging and how to make him spill within minutes. It was the latter that he was going for now and he needed to taste him just as much as Mikey needed to cum.

Mikey’s fingers fisted through his dark hair, gripping tightly and urging him on. The air was filled with the sounds Mikey made, a mix of groans and gasps of pleasure. Gerard felt the surge of pride he always felt when he made Mikey fall apart like this. He knew he was the only one that had heard him make these sounds, knew he was the only other person that had gotten his little brother off. He used to think that people having a one true love was sad, that only being with one person was pathetic and weird, but now he felt differently. He loved Mikey and Mikey loved him and he couldn’t see himself being with anyone but him for the rest of his life.

They couldn’t get married of course, but they had exchanged rings, marching white gold bands around their fingers. They’d moved so far away from their home so they could live as if they were, even though they weren’t really.

Gerard moaned, twisting his tongue over the head of his brother’s cock, tasting the salt of his precum. He was close, he could tell from the sounds that he was making. He smiled, taking him fully down to the base, his fingertips brushing over his soft sac, touching him in just the right way...

“Fuck...” Mikey whispered softly, his floating form juddering as he came down Gerard’s throat. Gerard closed his eyes, swallowing down everything he had to give, grateful he had no gag reflex. “Thank you...” Mikey’s voice was shaky as Gerard eased off him with a smile. He shifted his fingers, quickly redoing his jeans, knowing that his brother would soon need to come back down to Earth. 

Sure enough he slowly floated down, moving back to the bed behind him, a sigh leaving his lips as he lay across the sheets. “Do you need me to...”

“I’m fine.” Gerard replied, even though his cock was hard in his own pants. It could wait though. “Just rest, you can make it up to me later.” Mikey smiled at him and nodded, curling up on the sheets of their bed as Gerard returned to focus on his artwork.Collapse


End file.
